Fly Away
by Together By Destiny
Summary: FAr away in another town there was successful Daddy, pretty Mom and kiddie Judeth. Then Mommy dies, daddy turns to drugs and sells Judeth for drug money to The Institute which gives her superpowers. This is her present life.


Jude, a powerful 14 year old, walked down the street with the strap of her all black back pack in her left hand in downtown Townsville.

It was well 5:30pm as I tryed to look normal in front of the large crowds passing me by. I swear I'm about to get trampled. I'm not joking. Just serious matter of life and being trampled to death.

I then heard a zooming sound and saw a 6color rainbow appear and disappear right above me. I zoomed in with my hawk vision and saw 6 kids flying. Man, people weren't joking back at my hometown, Willowsbergs, when thay said there were freaks out here. I've got to catch up with them! I looked at the short building i was standing in front of and saw a ladder leading to the roof. I slashed up and put the straps of my backpack on my shoulders.

I looked to the sky and even with my enhanced vision I could only see a speck of thier beam. I breathed in slowly and thought to myself, "You're not alone there are others but be careful,Jude. They could fight you. Remember what you trained yourself to protect your belongings for." I backed up and ran and zoomed off the edge of the building. I looked behind me and saw the burgandy beam, with a black stripe in the middle of it, of light right behind me. I smiled to myself as I felt the afternoon breeze wipe my face. I headed in the derection of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs.

Intro:

Name: Judeth Leann Walker

Abilites: flying, superspeed, superstrength, mindreading, teleportation, duplication, and computer manipulation

Past: human 3 year old sold by drunk father to become a super child. 9 years passed and was done with everything. escaped quite shortly after and heard about the Puffs and Ruffs. Searched for 3 months and quickly found them in Townsville.

Goal: to find where she belongs and hopes to find a super boyfriend

I flew as fast as I could and almost reached them as they abruptly stopped.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled. I tryed to stop but drifted. By the time I finally stopped, they had already noticed me. I looked at each's expression. 3 girls and 3 boys. Jeez they look like 3 pairs of twins!

One pair were blonde and bothe dressed in blue. They looked confused.

The next pairing were kind of different. One wore pink and the other wore red but still. They're bothe the same sort of color. They also had long red hair. Anyway, they both looked concerned.

The last couple wore green. They both had black short hair and looked angry and about to rip off my head.

Realization flashed through thier eyes all at random times and they looked at one another. Haha they just realized I'm flying like them. ^w^.

"Who are you?" the girl of the green pairing asked rudely.

"Jude Walker. Nice to meet ya Buttercup." I mean come on thier names are really obvious but she looked as if I was some stalker. The red male circled me, examining my body structure.

"Well you are surely like us in some way correct?" he asked abruptly.

"Actually I'm built stronger, tougher and faster than all of you. I hate it though. I hate being 'better' it bugs me all the time." I stated as I crossed my arms. "What I say is true though. I wish it was a lie. But my extra powers helped me surrvive alone."

They all looked stunned to find this out.

"I think Professor would want to examine her. He probably wants to see what chemical was used." the blue clothed girl said.

"Yeah your right Bubbles." the pink one said. That 'aught to be Blossom.

A fEw HoUrS lAtEr

"well your speed and strength quality is higher than both the girls and boys but your intellegence is around Buttercup's grades." the professor said after setting down a sheet of page next to me. I sighed with pain leaking from it. Both gender groups looked at me confused.

"Why are you sighing? You have super super powers!" Butch said.

"Is it because you aren't better then Blossum at intellegence!" Buttercup bluntly said.

"Actually its the exact opposite BC." I snapped. She was shocked at my tone and took a step back from me. " I don't want super super powers I'd rather have regular super powers like you guys. Heck, I'd even be cheering if I had none at all." I guess it came out wrong 'cause they all looked at me sharply, offended accidently.

I stood up from the lab table I had been sitting on a moment before and grabbed my backpack. I floated up the stairs and looked back at the bunch to come to find out they were right behind me. I was a bit shocked but not enough to show it. I put my feet down only to trip and fall over. I tumbled down the stairs and the boys laughed hystarically at me. My bag! I looked all over and couldn't find it. I looked up at the girls and noticed Buttercup zipping it open. I zoomed into her as she threw it up. I grabbed it and flew out the door way, out the front door and up into the sky. To my surprise no one followed me. _Phew.._

AT THE LAB

"Why are the RRB with you girls anyway?" Professor asked.

Brick stood in front of him and said, "We want a brother, a fourth brother. Mojo wouldn't let us so we decided to come here after school today. I need a co- captain for my team, Butch wants someone perverted like him, and Boomer wants a guy that is "nice" and likes to draw." He smirked as he looked at each one of the team. The girls just rolled thier eyes as they waited for the "expected answer".

"Sure! It's quite easy. Now that we have Jude we can make her counterpart. Afterall I owe Boomer for saving Bubbles from falling to her death after He's last attack." Prof. answered.

"What?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" BC said as she crossed her arms as she looked at Blossum for her turn in arguing. She realized then that her red headed sister was gone.

"Blossum?" Brick said. He turned around and saw she had disappeared...

BACK TO JUDE

I just flew over city hall when I heard a distant zoom from behind me. I turned and saw Blossum breathing heavily and pointing downward. I looked to where she was pointing and saw an abandoned field covered in lush green gras. I shook my head and landed slowly onto the ground. Blossum had caught her breath finally and said," How did you find us and why did you not want us in the bag?"

I hugged my pack close to my heart and said, "My art is in here."

"I still see no reason to hide it." she said, concerned.

"well you don't need to know the rest." I said as I closed my eyes tight. I tried to think of a place to teleport to but al I could think of was the Powerpuffs household. I opened my eyes as I saw the front of the white house. I flew to the living room window and peeked in to find a sleeping Bubbles whom layed on a bored looking Boomer, sitting on the couch. O the floor were the other three. Buttercup sitting alone, a close distance away from the remaining two Rowdyruffs. I could here Blossum returning and so I flew to the top window broke into the security computer and climbed into a dark green room. I closed the window behind me quickly and scooted under a bed with a hand made quilt covering it etched in the thick looking blanket it said and I quote, "I love you Toughy."

I sighed and thought who made it. Maybe Prof.? Nah. I can't see him sewing or calling Buttercup Toughy. Ahha! maybe her BF? who knows.. I gave up and walked to the door and heard a blasting surrond sound television going and an opening of the front door. The volume of the T.V. lowered as the girls greeted Blossum home. I heard a loud thud and winced at who had got hit. Then I heard some weak welcomes , obviously from the boys. I suddenly heard some steps in the hallway and hid under Buttercups bed. Her bedroom door creaked open as pink shoes came in to join me.

"Come out Jude I do have heat vision you know?" Aw crap now I remember... darn it. I rolled from under the bed and looked to find Bubbles floating with the other four and Blossum standing. Darn, I forgot about them all being super. I looked down at my feet and something shoved me against a wall. I indented the wall and felt my eyes flitter with aganizing pain. I sat down on my heels as I winced in pain.

"Now I've got half of my revenge." I heard. I looked up at Buttercup, the one who last spoke and stood up. I dropped my bag from my shoulders and went to my knees to open my backpack. I zipped it open half way and peered in. I looked at my most prized thing and saw that it had krinks and was now deformed. I felt my eyes tear up and tears spilling down my face when the Prof. came in urgently and said," I'm FINIshed..." as he slowly stopped and come to look at me. I looked up at him and said while sniffling , "Finished what?"

Then a brunette boy stepped in the room and quickly looked at me. A flicker of care looked at me through his deep hazel eyes. I glanced around the room and saw both teams looking at him, jaw dropped.

They all changed their focus to me 'cause he obviously was still looking at me. I looked back into my bag and was shot in the heart with horrifiying pain. I gasped for air mentally as if I was gonna die. I looked to eveyone once more before standing up and glare at Buttercup.

I walked over to her and picked her up by her shirt collar as I said, " You call that half revenge? Destroying my only cherished thing in the entire world and THAT IS ONLY HALF REVENGE!" I yelled. I turned around and dug into my bag and took out an old picture with a beautiful woman on it. I flipped it over and on the back i read for the millionth time,**"To my wonderful and beautiful darling, Judey. Mommy always loved you. Stand up for yourself and make mommy proud by finding where you truley belong in this world, with people who are like us. Super people." **

I faced the small crowd and put the picture in front of them. They all came and admired her beauty. Then I flipped it over for them to read her words scribbled down.

"She's gorgeous Jude." This was an unfamiliar voice and I glanced up to see that the new boy had said it.

"Yeah a lot of people say that when they see it over my shoulder. These were her final and only words to me before she left me at home and was murdered at the train station."

They all gasped and Boomer and Bubbles came and hugged me for their sorrow.

I quickly shook them off and said, "Now your nice?" It is rude to say that but hey!

"I don't need no one's sympathy. If I did I would be a weak and overdramatic Girlygirl. I thought coming here would make her proud but yet again... this isn't where I belong..."

I looked down to the floor and stood there in about 5 minutes of silence. Then Brick said, "Do you like blowing things up?" I was shocked for him to ask about one of my very few hobbies.

"Uh, yeah I do. I make explosives all the time." I replyed. "Why do you ask?"

"Ya wa..wanna hang out wit' us Ruffs? We gots a spare bedroom. You could share it wit' him..." Butch said as he pointed to the new guy.

"I could hang with you guys but I don't think sleeping in a room with him and filled with other guys would be the best idea for me."

"Ah I see. So youz don't like uz boyz?" Boomer said, sounding upset.

I rolled my eyes and said, "who would not like boys? They're tough and there is that occasional group where they're all hot..." I drifted into my dreams and was shacken back to reality when blossum tapped my shoulder.

"You could sleep in our extra bedroom!" she said, happy to have an extra answer for me. I noticed Brick give her a glare along with Newbie over next to Boomer. Their eyes suddenly started glowing literally. I stepped in front of Brick and put my hand on his chest. His glowing eyes faded as he looked at me. He quickly grabbed my hand and gently threw it as he looked to his familyand said , "Butch and Boomer, You guys can go home me and Jason will meet ya there shortly." Then I realized that "jason" was Newbie and his eyes were still glowing. I went vver to him and punched him in the arm. He quickly woke back into the present and looked at me.

"welcome to your life Newbie." I said.

He looked at me and brick and said, " isn't my name Jason?"

"yeah but Newbie is my nickname for ya." I smiled.

"Oh yeah Jason, Jude ! we 6 r goin to a party tonight wanna come wit?" Brick smirked.

"Nah, I'm not up for a teen party tonight." we said at the exact same time. I chuckled at our timing and looked at Jason. Both of our eyes met at the same time.

"wow." Boomer said.

"Then Jason, you're house sitting. Boomer go tell the Prof. to get directions there." Brick said.

"No need I think I know where it is. I passed it on my way here, I think. I'll fly him there ok?" I stuttered.

"I love the way you stutter.." I looked at Jason in shock. His voice sounded hot! Wait don't think that...

"uh... well I guess that would be good and maybe you could help him so you both aren't lonely." Butch said. Ugh he probably thinks that we are gonna make out then... Perv... Anyway, with that, They all six flew off.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff though ok?" I said, hesitantly.

"Okay" he replyed as I flew upstairs.

I landed out side my doorway and saw my window open. I immediately got in a mobile fighting stance. I walked 4 slow, but wide, steps then someone covered my mouth. I tried to scream but thier lock was to tight so I fought back. I kicked millions of times and missed all but one. That one kick had got the attacker right in his balls. He dropped to the floor and I flicked my light on. It was Brick. T.T

I picked him up and brushed my clothes just so I looked tough and saw Jason in the doorway coming straight at him. I suddenly stood in front of Brick, who stupidly didn't notice. Then it was to late he punched me and knocked me down. I looked up at him and saw him realizing what he did. I just got up and hugged 'em both.

"Guys. Don't fight over girls its not worth it wait until she makes her decision. Oh and Brick I'm not your counterpart, Blossum is. Advice Jason, stalk a girl when she goes upstairs at night, alone. Especially if you know two of your brothers are perverted. And if that girl is powered, still stalk her. I don't mind."

They seemed shocked at my good advise. I guess they don't know me that well.

"Yeah I guess we don't." Gasp! Jason just said another wierd thing! I don't care really so I just shook it off.

"Um, well I need both of you out and Brick go to the god forsaken party so I don't need to worry about being raped on top of driving you three drunks home."

He just brushed it off and flew out my window. _sigh_

Jason stepped out of my room and shut the door behind him. I of course locked both my door and window so nothing else happens. I grabbed some clothes and changed into my Pjs which, by the way, were Fallout Boy and a black tank top that was covered by a black pull over. I slipped my feet into some mockasins and grabbed my stuffed bag. I then unlocked my room door and saw jason leaning against the wall, staring at his Vans covered feet.

"Let's get this show on the road Newbie." I said cheerfully. I threw my bag onto my back and flew down stairs, Jason right behind me. I then dropped onto a mat right in front of the front door when I heard, "Eh Hem" along with a tapping foot.

"look professor. I'm not your true daughter so don't go all, 'I'm your father so what I say goes' type of crap. All I'm doing by the way is goin' over to the Ruffs to house sit with Jason here. You even created him. Get over yourself." I said harshly. I opened the door and walked all the way down the street before stopping and looking at jason. He said nothing so I headed off to the house he now lived in.

10 MINUTES AFTER THEY GOT SETTLED ONTO THE COUCH IN THE RUFFS LIVING ROOM

"Why'd you do that! even though he's not your 'father' he still took you in!" he yelled.

"hes base tzo gwood" I mumbled.

"What?"

"He's way to good." I said louder for the whole block to hear.

"Huh?"

"He's way to good to be my father. I don't want to disappoint him. I know he took me in and all but still he's to good for me to act as his daughter. He's a good guy and-"

I felt my face tun bright red as he pulled me into a hug. I felt his lips pierce my forehead.

"You of all people could never disappoint him. You're a great girl. Not to boyish. Not to girlish. You're super nice and even Brick is attracted to you. He's only liked Blossum since he was created. Now he sorta likes you. But thankfully your my counterpartner." He said. I looked up and saw the most cutest crooked smile I'd ever seen!

"Thanks," he said. I then shook my head and said, "wait you can read thoughts also? What else you got up your sleeve?"

"I can fly, of course, read minds, telekineseis and I can physically control people." he answered.

"Physically control? Whats that?"

"I'll show you."

Then i felt my arms release Jason and my hands hold his face. Next, my feet moved closer to his and I felt my face burning with heat. I looked at Jason as I felt my face move closer to his. I closed my eyes and then there was a ring. What the heck? I could once control my own body again and went to my bag. I looked inside and saw what looked like a watch. I picked it up and saw a "Press Here" button so I did. Then a hollogram popped up. It was Buttercup.

"City hall. Now. Fast. Monster attacking at location" It abruptly ended and I shot into the sky knowing Jason was already ahead of me. I quickly caught up to him and he looked at me surprised. "You don't think I'm gonna let a girl win would ya? I have got the same speed as you" he said as he flew faster than before. I quickly caught up once again and said with a chuckle at the end,"You don't think I'm gonna let a boy win would ya? I've got higher speed than both groups." I super zoomed all the way and when I looked back Jaso was right behind me. Now I'm ticked for some wierd reason. He caught up to me in a flash as I said, "We've got only a couple super feet away so what do ya say? We are evenly matched. We could slowly drift down there holding hands and skip in or we could finish this with a trick off."

"A trick off? Urgh fine." Jason said while rolling his eyes. He can be so sarcastic at times. " Thanks"

"Get out of my head!" I comanded him.

"Neveer!" he said as he did three backflips in a row. I then threw my best trick at him, the 360 backflip. I swear it was the best I had done. I looked at him as he started to clap. Him and his sarcasim.

"We'll have to settle this later. I gotta go. I was the only one called in remember?" I remarked.

"I've got nothing else to do," Jason said.

I floated down to the front of city hall with Jason and saw my other 3 "sisters". They all just stood there and crossed their arms.

" I thought you guys went to a party.

"Yeah. Then there was a monster we had to defeat. The RRb's had to help us. We feel humiliated now. And so do they. Jason, go home." Blossum commanded.

Jason turned around and looked at me. "Bye. Next time, we'll see who's better"

He then zoomed off and out of sight, leaving me alone against three girls who know how to rumble. Good thing I do to. I flashed them an evil grin and Bubbles flinched.

"home, Now Jude." Buttercup ordered.

Did she just tell me what to do?

"Did you just give me orders?" i asked.

"Yes Jude. Now go. We have school in 2 days. We have to get back on schedual." Blossum said.

I then erupted into a big ball of laughter. The three exchanged glaced between one another, confused.

After a few minutes, I calmed down and looked at them with a smirk.

"First of all your house is not my home. Secondly. I'm not going to your house. Goodbye" I explained right before I teleported in front of the RRB's house. I flew to the top of their roof and gently landed. I laid down and looked at the stars.

"they're bright huh?" a voice said. I Literally jumped and located the voice to notice Brick. Oh great.

"Uh yeah sure."

"So what happened? Got in a cat fight or smething? 'Cause I' d sure like to see that."

"No Brick. All we did was virbally fight. Nothing physical."

"Darn."

"Where's - "

"Jason? He's in the kitchen. You might as well come in if your gonna sleep on my roof."

We fly to the front porch as he slams open the door.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found laying on our roof?" Brick yelled throughout the house.

I heard the NFL channel turn off and people walking over to our area.

Butch looked like he was fantasizing what with his sadistic grin, Boomer was smiling and Jason looked horrifyed.

"Jason you get her first." Brick said as he pushed me onto him. Of course of our clutziness, we fell backwards/forwards to the floor. We landed ... on top of each other, faces...no... lips touching. Great. Help Buttercup!


End file.
